


I can abuse you however I want

by maybe_pathetic



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, DDLG, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_pathetic/pseuds/maybe_pathetic
Summary: This is a script for r/gonewildaudio after the pastebin purge. You are a kidnapper and serial rapist who has gone fond of a certain prey after watching her for so long. Doesn’t mean you don’t want to still hurt her thoughAll ages are 18+
Relationships: performer/listener - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	I can abuse you however I want

Oh, look who’s starting to wake up? Good morning, sweetheart. 

Why do you look so scared, baby? You don’t remember me?... No, of course you don’t. I made sure of that.

I’ve actually been following you, for a *long* time. Every night when you’d go out with friends or hooking up with random fucking strangers, I’d watch you. I’d watch your every move. 

You, with your short skirts and huge fucking tits, flailing up and down when you’d go dancing or when you were getting rammed by whoever. Fuck, I just knew that I *had* to make you mine.

I thought about beating those tits and that ass until they were full of welts and bloody all of the fucking time. It was so fun to think about smacking your ass and each time you’d scream and cry, or struggle to get away. 

And then when you think that all of your pathetic cries actually made me stop? *I’d take out my belt.*

(You chuckle) There’s no point in trying to struggle with the ropes, sweetie. You know, the harder you pull on them, the tighter they get, right? God, such a brainless little bimbo.

You know with people like me, we get off on this sense of helpless, right? That by acting so pathetic and desperate for escape...

(Whisper closely into the mic) You’re just making me harder.

Aw, back to struggling. So cute. I really like when I find the dumb ones, it takes so long for them to break. The smart girls just quietly reside to their fate. 

It’s not as fun to rape them as I know how fun it will be *with you.*

(Another chuckle) That little squeal you just made was honestly pretty fucking adorable. Plus, the fear in your eyes… God, you’re so *pretty.* But you already knew that. 

(Pause)

Or maybe you didn’t? Maybe the reason why you’re such a slut is because you’re just seeking validation? Any cock that’s willing to take your holes is just more evidence that you’re pretty?

But then you forget. Or they don’t text back. Or that empty feeling creeps back into your head, and you go out again.

Searching for another cock to fill the void. Tell me I’m wrong, cunt. 

(pause)

You can’t say anything, can you, slut? Hm, self aware and stupid—that’s a combination that we can have a *lot* of fun with. 

(Condescendingly sweet) It doesn’t matter how much you cry, honey. Your tears just get me more and more worked up. We’re in the middle of nowhere. No one can hear how badly I’m abusing you. 

No one can hear how I’m going to fucking *own* you.

You’re *helpless*.

Aw, I just can’t get over how *pretty* you are. How flushed your face is, how long your eyelashes look. The pouty little mouth. *Perfect to stick my cock in.*

Hey. (A little sterner) Hey. (Loudly) HEY. (slap) Are you trying to get me to (slap) fucking (slap) pity you? Ugh, I can’t believe that it’s working. 

I’ll strike a deal with you: you do *whatever* I say. You let me use any hole I want, mark you however I want, and let me finish wherever I want, for as *long* as I want.

Then, I’ll let you go.

Aw, look at how excited you are. It's even kind of cute. (Tauntingly) You just look so hopeful. I hope that this motivates you to do a good job. 

And if you don’t, (in a low growl) you’ll have to see how handy I am with a *knife*. 

(Dark chuckle) Aw, you’re crying *and* shaking now. You must really want me to use you. 

I know this probably won’t be a problem for you, knowing how *good* and slutty you were with other men, but I also know that this is a... different circumstance. 

So, if you, at any point decide to disobey me, or hit me, or bite me, I will not hesitate to (growls)*slit your fucking throat and fuck your still warm body*.

(Teasingly) I’m glad you get such simple concepts through that pretty little head of yours. Such a good, desperate rapetoy. 

[Brief pause]

So we have a deal then? Good. Now, be a good girl for Daddy and open your mouth.

I’m going to fuck your throat till you choke on your own spit.

That’s a good little fucktoy. Doing whatever you’re told for your freedom. Like your life *depends* on it. (Whispers) Because we both know that it does.

That’s right, look up at me. Look at me with those pretty little tears in your eyes. You’re so gorgeous when you’re fearing for your *life*

Let me *remind you* of how much your life is in *my hands*.

Take my cock, all the way down. Let me pinch your nose closed while you choke on my thick cock. I own you right now, and that includes your fucking *air* you worthless, cum dump. 

Fuck, you’re such a good little slut. Helpless, subservient, and *weak*.

Aw, *good job*. You’re really good at holding your breath knowing how many cocks I’d see you take down your throat. 

God you’re such a stupid, pathetic *fucktoy*. Take my cock, you stupid whore. Like the fucktoy I know *you are.* Your mouth is my fucking fleshlite. 

Use your tongue like I’ve seen you do before. Worship my cock.

Don’t fucking hesitate, bitch. (rustling sound/knife unsheathed sound) Your life depends on it. I’m gonna press the this *right up against your neck* and you’re going to worship my cock, because *that* is what you are made for. 

Don’t shake too much, hon. Do you feel the cold steel? The thin, sharp blade? Do you feel how it’s slowly breaking the very top layers of your pretty soft skin?

Be careful, don’t want anything to *slip*, right, cunt?

(satisfied sigh) *Good girl*. It’s not that hard, right, sweetie? Just take my cock like the dumb bitch you are and you have nothing to worry about, hm?

God, your tongue feels so good on my cock. Suck my cock like you need it. 

(moaning and degrading improv, make sure to say “now that’s a good little cocksucker” at some point, do it for it 30-90sec)

Fuck, fuck—you’re gonna make me cum. (Slap) Off. (Teasingly) You seem to be enjoying it now, baby. 

Hey (slap) don’t fucking *lie*. You seemed way to eager to suck my cock, cunt. Maybe it’s a defense mechanism. A lot of girls that I’ve raped start to enjoy it, sooner or later. 

God, I can’t stop staring at those tits. The way they’re heaving and bouncing a little bit because you’re breathing so hard. (chuckles) I really almost did choke the life out you, huh?

(moans) God they’re so soft. Let me pinch those nipples, and just... *twist* them. 

Good girl, scream. I’m not going to stop. I could just lick (make licking noises) and kiss (kiss noise) and *bite* them all day. 

God, I love hearing you scream for me when I torture your (fake-sympathy) sensitive little nipples. But what I really need to do is mark you.

I need to make them mine.

Hold on, let me grab my belt.

(move away from the mic so you sound far away) Aw, keep struggling.

(come closer again, fake sympathy) Aw honey, you don’t want to end up on the *news*, right? All you have to do is to take every hit, and thank me each time. 

I won’t even make you count. I know your pretty, empty head of yours couldn’t manage that. 

[Multiple cracks with the belt, you grunting with each one with the amount of force behind them]

Good girl. But, I’m not done. 

(Whispers) Take a deep breath. 

I’m going to cut them up with my *long, sharp blade.*

Are you really going to be this obstinate? [Slap] We had a *fucking* deal.

(Slap) You want to go home right? [Growls] Then you will *listen* to when I say *I can abuse you however I want*.

God, when I think that there might be a brain cell in that head of yours, you never cease to prove me wrong.

Now… another deep breath. Because I’m so *nice*, I’ll go nice and slow. 

(Quiet moan) Ooooh fuck. Your tits look so *pretty* with those little streams of blood going down them. Almost like ribbons... slowly cascading down your breasts. 

(Chuckles) It’s kind of artistic in a way. 

Hey—you don’t want to move to much, sweetie. We’re *very* close to a *very* important organ. That would really be such a shame, just as we’re having fun, and you go and act like a dumb, clumsy girl and you hurt yourself. 

I mean, that wouldn’t stop *me* of course. 

Aw, you’re crying again, baby?. Try not to sob, you know, with the knife being so close to your heart and all. But it’s still very convenient. 

Instead of fucking you dry I can use those tears as lube. 

(slight pause) Mm, or maybe I don’t have to. Why are you so wet, sweetie? Do you like when I hurt and degrade you like this? 

Do you like how each hit stings as you yelp in pain? Do you want like being forced to thank me for the abuse? 

Do you like the cut and bruises I’m leaving all over your body? That every time you get naked to shower or change your clothes, you’ll be reminded of me?

Do you like thinking that, maybe, this is your fault?

Maybe if you hadn’t dressed so slutty, or hadn’t gotten so drunk, or acted like such a stupid cunt, that maybe this would have all been avoided?

(whispers) I know we both know that’s the truth. Don’t even try to deny it or you’ll be so *fucking* sorry.

Fuck, your pussy is so *wet*. I *know* you like this, you fucking slut.

Taste yourself. Mmmm, *good girl*. Suck on those fingers like you did my cock. 

You like the feeling of being degraded and used, don’t you slut? My cock is going to stretch out your little whore pussy, like the pathetic fucktoy you are. 

(Dark chuckle) Not that I would stretch you out *too* much. We both know how much you sleep around. I think the most partners you had was 11 in one week. Almost 2 a night, (sarcastically) *very impressive*. 

Like a true fuckdoll. Being used just what you were made for. To be a set of holes that takes cock. 

Grind against my fingers. God, you’re so pathetic. You really are such a horny slut.

Let me take the knife off your neck. Hey-hey-hey. Don’t fucking struggle. I’m not done with you yet. I need you alive, cunt. 

Grind against the handle or I’ll carve the word “slut” into your thighs. That would be a good way of men knowing what kind of girl you are, don’t you think?

*Good girl*, buck your hips against it. Keep going while you take my fingers. I still can’t believe how wet and horny you are, you brainless slut. 

God, you are *much* tighter than I thought you would be. (Chuckle) Or maybe or just doing a really good job of clenching around me to pretend you’re not as filthy as I *know* you are. 

Fuck, yes. Do you like being fingered by your rapist, whore?

(Mockingly) No? (Two slaps, hard)

Keep squealing, you lying cunt. I see how fucking horny you are. How much you crave this. If you didn’t, then why are you trying to get off on the handle of my knife?

Why are you bucking your hips against my fingers trying to pull them in deeper? Why (slap) are you (slap) getting wetter (slap) each time I *hit* you?

You can’t fucking lie to me. (Growls) Remember, you’re *my* slave, and you’re here for *my* pleasure. Now, all that will make Daddy happy right now is if you tell me that I am making you feel good. 

(Angrier) If you keep pretending, I might have to “accidentally” let my hand slip on the knife.

Wouldn’t that would be so awful? (Mockingly) Such a sensitive spot, getting marked and cut up? That would so cruel. 

(pause)

*Finally*, I’m so glad you’re being honest with yourself now, baby. Keep saying how much a rapeslut you are and I’ll let you cum. 

Yes, keep saying it. Say that you’re a nasty little set of holes who craves her rapist’s cock. 

*Good girl*, buck faster while I finger your pussy. I can feel myself against your G-spot. 

(Teasingly) I don’t think I can hold onto the knife for much longer so you better cum soon. 

(Groan) *Such a good, dumb slut*. That’s a good girl. You came really hard, huh? You were gripping onto my fingers really tightly.

Lick them off. (another moan) What a good little whore. 

Well, since I made you cum, I think it’s only fair that you make me cum. 

Aw, such a *cute* little nod. You feel defeated now, don’t you? What broke you? Was it you cumming on Daddy’s fingers or was it the threat of being mutilated?

It’s kind of a shame really. I thought you were dumber than this—then I would have been able to take way more time breaking you.

(bed movement—optional)

Now that I’m on top of you, you see how much smaller than me you are, don’t you? It would be so easy to give you a black eye, or choke you until you passed out. 

So easy to just *wrap* my hand around your little throat and *squeeze* out every breath, like I’m doing right now. 

Keep looking at me. It’s such a pretty sight when a girl struggles to keep her eyes open like this. You kinda look how you did when I first drugged you, (amused) except you look *much* more afraid this time. 

I think it’s better this way. 

(Slap) Keep those eyes open. I want to see the look on your face as you feel me slide inside of you. 

(You make a low groan) Oh, *fuck* you feel so good. You’re so tight and wet. You needed this. I know you must have been getting bored with seducing men the normal way. You had to have someone *put you in your place.*

Such a good girl. As I was watching you, I would see how you would try to play it off as if you were witty and coy, but (grunt) I knew the truth. You’re stupid and you’re slutty. 

(pick up the pace)

You need cock like you need air. You need *my* cock like you need air, don’t you slut?

I know you love the feeling of my balls slapping against you. You can’t even deny it anymore. You did this to yourself. You made yourself out to be a rapebaiting piece of fuckmeat and you never thought *anyone* would call your bluff?

But I did. And now you’re trying to act smart so you make it out of here relatively unscathed. But *none* of that will matter.  
I will mark you *all over your fucking body*. 

Bite marks, welts, bruises, scars. All of them will be reminders of me.

No matter how far away you are, no matter how much time has passed, this body belongs to *me* now.

This is *my* pussy, this is *my* mouth, this is *my* ass, and these are now *my* tits. You’re *mine*.

You’re leaking everywhere. You’re crying, you’re dripping wet, there’s drool hanging from your chin as I fucked your face and now you’re leaking with my precum. 

It’s so pathetic that it’s almost *beautiful*.

Are you asking me to cum again? With the man that’s raping your tight little hole? That’s adorable, considering how much you’re sobbing right now. 

Fine. Cum.

Fuuuuuck, that’s a good girl. Convulse on my cock like the desperate, needy cunt I know you are. 

God—fuck—you’re *too tight*. Fuck, I’m gonna cum. 

Aw, you must *really* don’t want me to. You’re begging me more now about this than you begged me to let you go.

(Grunt) I will cum in you if I want to cum in you. You’ll be bred *if I want to breed you.* Even if I have to choke you until you pass out. 

Be a good girl and *beg for my cum* otherwise I’ll just “forget” to let go, as you thrash against your restraints, with your pathetic, instinctual attempts rip my hands from your neck. 

(More grunts and moans for a short duration)

You must really want to have your face all over the news, huh?(Low growl) And to be found months later by some jogger in the woods.

(Dark chuckle) I know you’ll be good, your life *is* on the line, after all. 

That’s it, keep begging for me to cum. Beg to take my seed all the way into your womb. 

Now, you’re going to take my cock, and my cum, and when you’re home you’re going to feel it leak out of you, and you’ll remember me.

[Lots of moaning, grunting, dirty talk improv. Do as long as you feel like! Then end with orgasm sounds]

What a good little girl. Way better than I could have imagined. I almost want to take off the restraints. 

But I have so many more ways that I need to break you. 

“What about our deal?” Oh, sweetie, you really *are* dumb.

I said you’d let me use you for however long I want, and you agreed. 

(Shushing) I didn’t lie like the way you did *many* times tonight. It was a loophole. I knew that if I didn’t give you hope you wouldn’t be as good as you were for me tonight.

And remember how I said you’d feel my seed running out of you while you’re at home?

Well, welcome to your new home, little girl.


End file.
